The First Time
by The Melody Makes The Song
Summary: Tori and Beck are home alone while the rest of the Vega family are gone and decide to take the next step in their relationship. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say that I don't own it? Well fine then! I don't own it..**

**Title: The First Time**

**Rating: M**

**Paring: BeckxTori**

**Note: Do note that Beck and Tori are 18 here and in their Senior year.**

* * *

The Vega house had been abandoned. Aside from one Vega family member no one was at home. The member who was at home though, just happened to be very occupied with her boyfriend whom she was dating since they had a date or actually an "Opposite Date". However, it didn't stay an Opposite Date as they began dating for real soon after.

The room was dark and the only sound being emitted was the sound of kissing and the sound of the king size bed creaking softly. A soft sigh and the light next to the bed being turned on caused an end to the couple's activities. "Maybe it's better if we stop now." Tori said, her face flushed. Beck looked at his girlfriend. Her hair was tousled, her lips were slightly swollen of the intense make-out session they just had and the first three buttons of her baby blue blouse were unbuttoned, showing her white lace bra. _She's so hot. _"Thanks." she giggled.

"Shit, did- did I say that out loud?" she nodded and shook her head, lifting her hands up to his face and carressing both his cheeks. She leaned closer to him and kissed him really close to his mouth, so close that Beck was able to feel her breath on his lips when she pulled away a bit.

"It's okay. You're. Really. Hot. Too." she said, making her point by kissing him every time she said a word. They both stopped after she finished and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Beck leaned in closer and kissed her fully on the lips, immediately deepening the kiss and lowering her back onto the pillow on which they just had spent their whole afternoon on after school.

Beck licked her lips, asking for entrance once again. She granted him entrance and their tongues battled for dominance. Tori won, which Beck found an incredible turn on. His pants began to feel tighter and he quickly pulled away, leaving her confused and a bit hurt. "Wait." he said, running his hand through his hair. He sat upstraight, which made her feel even more rejected. She sat up too and put her hand on his shoulder, softly rubbing it with her thumb.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" she almost whimpered. Beck turned his head to her and shook his head quickly, reaching over to her and carressing her face, making her lean in to his touch.

"No. Not at all. It's just. I don't want to rush us into something and then regret it later, Tori. I love you, but we've only been dating for like a year," he kissed her forehead and moved his hand lower to rest it on her lower back, "Like you said before, maybe we should stop now."

"Have you ever done it?" she suddenly asked. He looked at her with wide eyes, her question was so bold he could barely believe those words came out of Tori Vega's mouth.

"What?"

"Have you ever had sex, Beck?" her eyes showed sincerity and he could only answer her truthfully.

"...Yes."

"With Jade?" he bit his lip and nodded his head, "Then... Make love to me too."

He turned his head so fast, he thought he might've strained a muscle in his neck. "What?" he asked her dumbfounded.

"I know I won't regret it, you know, losing my virginity to you? Because..." she bit her lip before speaking again, "I love you too and I want you to be my first."

"Are you- Are you sure?" she nodded her head, "Are you really sure?" she smiled and leaned closer to him to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Yes. Beck, make love to me." she kissed him once again and he deepened it. Then he pulled away.

"Wait." she looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue, "What about, um, protection?"

"Oh." she said, a blush forming on her face, "Maybe Trina has some, she is going to college after all.. Or maybe if she doesn't mom and.. " she shuddered at the thought and stood up, "I'll be right back."

Beck looked at her figure dissapearing into the dark hallway before leaning back into the pillows and putting his arms behind his neck. He silently sighed in contentment, a small smile appearing on his face. His girlfriend, who he loved very much, was ready to make this first step of hers with him. He worried if she was really ready and if she hasn't been saying that she was ready just to please him, but Beck couldn't ponder about it too much as he suddenly felt his pants being unzipped. "What the..?" His eyes snapped open and he looked straight into the lustful brown eyes of Tori. She reached over to him and put her finger on his lips before she leaned more closer to him and kissed him tenderly.

"Just, let me do it." she said, when their lips parted. His pants, already unzipped, popped open after Tori unbuttoned it, but instead of removing his pants, she simply smiled shyly at him and reached to unbutton his plaid shirt. "Sorry." she mumbled, her hands shaking slightly. Beck looked at the girl in front of him, one moment she's all seductive like and the next she's turned into the shy high school girl. He took her right hand to keep it from shaking and gave it a kiss as a reassurance.

"It's okay to be nervous," he whispered, he kissed her forehead and trailed down past her left eyebrow, her nose, the bottom of her lip and then over her cheekbones to her right ear. He nibbled on it for a second before he continued in her ear, "just let me lead the way tonight." He sat back a little and noticed that her eyes were closed tightly, her breathing was a bit heavy and her lips were slightly parted.

This time, he moved closer to her neck. He started kissing a sensitive spot, then he licked and then he bit. Tori's breath hitched and at the same time she released a small moan. Beck smiled with his eyes closed and started to pull of his shirt, showing his bare chest. He stopped kissing her neck and leaned back to see the result. Three hickies were spread on three different places. He smiled smugly before he stood up from to bed.

Tori, noticing that nothing was happening right now, opened her eyes. Only to see Beck in nothing but his boxershorts, the bulge in it not subtly showing itself to her. Her cheeks colored a soft pink and Beck let out a small laugh. He sat down on the bed and moved closer to her, "No need to be embarrassed."

Tori nodded and kissed him again, he lowered her down on the bed once again and moved in a way that would make them both feel more comfortable. He placed himself between her knees and left Tori's lips to move down to her collarbones. Tori let out small noises when she felt Beck leaving hickies on her neck and on her collarbone while he slowly let his hand wander down to the rest of the unbuttoned buttons of her blouse. He slid it off her shoulders and Tori sat up a bit to pull off her blouse completely.

He threw it on the floor and immediately kissed the valley between her bra- covered-breasts, making Tori take in a sharp breath and relax further into the bed. Beck kissed his way lower and lower, kissing her belly, her navel and then when he reached the button of her jeans, he popped it open and slowly took off her jeans, leaving her in her bra and panties.

Beck looked at Tori and he felt his erection twitch in his boxers. His girlfriend was breathing heavily with her eyes closed and her mouth open, waiting for the pleasure that was sure about to come. He leaned down again and kissed her deeply, Tori responding immediately. He palmed her right breast under de bra cup and moved his thumb over her nipple, making it hard. Tori detached her lips from Beck's and let out a quiet: "Ohh.."

The sound made Beck groan and he reached behind her to unclasp her lace bra. Once he managed to do it, he slowly lowered it down her arms, his eyes looking hungrily at her perfect round breasts. Meanwhile, Tori had opened her eyes and looked at Beck in desire, her chest moving up and down as she tried to keep her breathing calm. Beck couldn't take it anymore and lowered his mouth to her left breast, sucking her nipple while tweaking the other one of her other breast. "Yes.. Oh my.. Beck.." Tori moaned. Beck hummed while sucking her nipple. Consequently making Tori buck her hips to his.

"Shit." Beck muttered, letting go, but feeling his manhood straining painfully in his boxers. He reached down to her thighs and traced circles up until he reached the rim of her matching white-lace-panties. He slowly pulled it down, down her legs, past her ankles and on the floor. He looked down and then at her face, seeing a slight blush forming on her cheekbones. "Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful." he whispered at her. He leaned down to kiss her deeply before he reached down with his hand to trace down past the little pubic hair and then between her slit.

Tori's eyes closed and her mouth opened wide in pleasure as Beck circled her clit slowly. "Beck.. More.." she managed to say. Beck only chuckled and did what she asked. He began rubbing her up and down her slit and placed two fingers at her entrance, Tori being already wet down there.

"This may feel a bit weird, but you're going to love it, babe. You'll see." he whispered in her ear, biting her earlobe and then moving up a bit to push his pointer and middle finger into her opening.

Tori frowned with her eyes closed, the feeling of Beck's fingers inside her feeling really strange, but then her boyfriend twitched his fingers inside of her and her hips bucked in intense pleasure. She gasped loudly and exclaimed: "Oh my God! That.. That feels so.. so.. Mmm.." she moaned, rotating her hips to get more pleasure out of it.

Beck thrusted his fingers in and out of her while Tori writhed beneath him, also letting out strings of moans. Soon, Beck felt Tori's inner walls clamp down on his fingers, knowing he was about to give her her first orgasm. He used his thumb to flick her clit and that is what made Tori lose control. Her mouth opened wide, no sound coming out of her for a moment until she let out a loud gasp and her body started to shake uncontrollably.

After a couple of seconds, Tori came back from the stars and lightning bolts clouding her mind and fluttered her eyes open to see Beck lovingly looking at her. "That was amazing. Thank you, Beck." she whispered, still out of breath. Beck laughed lowly and kissed her briefly.

"Are you thanking me for giving you an orgasm?" he asked, amused.

She smiled sheepishly with a slight blush on her face and slowly nodded, "I guess I am."

"Well, Miss Vega. This isn't over yet. There's more to come." he murmered against her lips before kissing her deeply, his tongue moving into her mouth and their tongues battling for dominance. Beck used one hand to lower his boxers down to his knees, then he kicked the rest of it off. He broke the kiss and reached for the condom Tori had gotten earlier. He opened the package with his teeth and placed it over his erection. Tori looked down at his appendage in wonder, getting slightly nervous. Beck noticed and moved her chin up to his lips to give her a short kiss. "Don't worry. I'll go slow."

Beck lifted her knees up and placed them around himself so Tori could lock them around his butt. He took his manhood in his hand and traced the head of it around Tori's wet love box to lubricate it. He placed it at her entrance and slowly entered her.

Tori felt his manhood stretching her painfully and moved her hips uncomfortably. "I know, we're almost there." Beck heavily breathed. Before Tori could say anything back, Beck thrust himself quickly farther into her, breaking her barrier. Victoria Vega was officially not a virgin anymore.

"Beck," she whimpered, "It hurts."

"I know, baby. It's okay, just breath." Tori did as told and soon the pain subsided. She still felt a dull pain and she didn't feel the sexual pleasure as she did earlier as Beck had taken her over the edge with his fingers, but the feeling of Beck moving inside of her, penetrating her and softly moaning in her ear, made it all better.

A couple of minutes later, Beck felt his body stiffen as he saw blinding colors behind his eye lids and felt an enormous pleasure flow through his body as he released himself inside of the condom. Beck kissed Tori with his eyes still closed. And then... the door opened. "Tori, are you awa-"

"OH MY GOD!"

"DAD!"

"VICTORIA. MARIE. VEGAAAA!" David roared, his eyes were wide and his face was red with fury. He looked at his daughter and her boyfriend with his hands clenched in fists, making moon-shaped-prints in the palm of his hand.

The sound of someone running up the stairs could be heard and soon Mrs. Vega joined the group, "What the hell is happeni- OH MY GOD!" she exclaimed once she stepped into the room. Her mouth was hanging open, but after glancing at her husband she knew she had to step up here before David would do something he'll regret. "Honey?"

She put her hand on her husband's shoulder, who just glared back at her. "Go wait downstairs, honey. I'll deal with this." David started to protest, but she quickly raised her hand and said: "Just go downstairs. Put some tea, please." She gave him a look which made David nod and leave the room.

She took a breath before turning to her daughter and her boyfriend who were looking at her with wild eyes and were desperately trying to cover themselfs as good as possible beneath the covers. "Victoria, your father and I want to talk to you," Tori nodded hastily at her mother, "and Beck?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"You really need to leave before my husband gets his shotgun."

"Yes, Ma'am." Holly nodded at the two and walked out of the door, closing the door behind her. The couple on the bed released a breath and looked at each other, smiling softly. "Well, I think I should go."

"Yeah." Tori leaned in closer and kissed Beck softly on the lips with a smile. When they parted, Beck gave her a small peck before getting up. Tori did the same and got dressed.

Sometime later the two of them walked downstairs, hand in hand. They looked nervously at the Vega parents, David Vega with a scowl and Holly Vega with slight dissapointment edging on her face. "Beck," David spoke up, "You can go, but I don't want to see you in my daughter's room for a while. Tori," he focused his gaze on his youngest daughter, "Show the young man the door and the we need to talk."

"Yes, Daddy." Tori pulled Beck to the door with her hand still intertwined with his, Beck opened the door and stepped out. He held her hand and raised it to his lips, making Tori smile.

"I'll text you later, okay?" Tori nodded and waved at him when he stepped into his car and drove away. She let out a lovestruck sigh and turned around, closing the door, only to see her parents already sitting on the big red couch and motioning to her that she should sit down on the couch opposite them. Tori let out a sigh again. This was going to be a long night...


End file.
